What is Lost FR
by KiiTa56
Summary: Ça m'amuse de penser à un Thorin sans aucun sens de l'orientation, errant en Terre du Milieu.


TRADUCTION : What is Lost

**Auteur** : Ariana Deralte, **traducteur** : KiiTa, **beta** : NekoJilly

**Manga/livre** : Le Hobbit, **appartient à** : J.R.R. Tolkien

**Rating** : K

**Résumé** : Ça m'amuse de penser à un Thorin sans aucun sens de l'orientation, errant en Terre du Milieu.

* * *

L'instinct des Nains qu'ils appelaient ça. Sous terre, que ce soit dans les mines d'Erebor ou bien les tunnels des gobelins, Thorin pouvait trouver son chemin. En plein air, avec seule la terre environnante pour guider ses sens, c'était un tout autre sujet. Ceci fut découvert alors qu'il n'avait que dix ans. Il était supposé accompagner sa mère jusqu'à la place du marché de Dale, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre s'en retrouva séparé. Quand enfin un Thráin dans tous ses états le retrouva, il était déjà à l'opposé du Long Lac.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas retourné vers la Montagne Solitaire ? » demanda Thráin.

« Je le faisais », répondis Thorin, et il pointa des montagnes à basse altitude au loin vers la Forêt Noire.

Thráin s'assura alors que Thorin ne quitte plus jamais Erebor sans se faire accompagner.

**...oOo...**

Après avoir été chassé d'Erebor, Thorin se retira souvent seul afin de chercher du travail et d'autres manières de soutenir son peuple. Sa famille finit par se résigner à le voir rentrer des jours, voire des mois après la date prévue.

« Qu'as-tu vu, mon oncle ? » demanda un Kíli du haut de ses six ans, une fois que Thorin fut rentré d'un particulièrement long voyage.

« Je me dirigeais vers les Monts Brumeux, mais j'ai fini par tomber sur cette grande vallée dont la traversée s'étale sur des jours et où y vivent des cavaliers. »

« Probablement la Trouée du Rohan et le Rohan lui-même », informa Dís, la sœur de Thorin.

« J'ai ferré nombre de leurs chevaux et ils m'ont indiqué de nouveau les montagnes, mais je me suis retrouvé près de petites rivières et des marais, ce qui m'a mené vers encore plus d'autres marais remplis d'elfes morts. »

« Eww », fit Fíli. Il était en train de jouer avec un petit soldat que Thorin lui avait ramené. Le jouet avait un arbre blanc peint sur le ventre.

« Et ce devait être le Marais des Morts. Celui où les gens s'y perdent pour toujours », ajouta Dís. Elle ignora le regard agacé que Thorin lui lança.

« Eh bien, je ne m'y suis pas perdu. » répondit Thorin. « J'ai continué mon chemin vers les Montagnes Blanches et je suis revenu ici. »

Dís rit « Alors, tu es parti pendant presque un an et tu n'as même pas trouvé les Monts Brumeux ? C'est plutôt impressionnant, même pour toi Thorin. »

« J'ai retrouvé mon chemin jusqu'ici, non ? » contesta Thorin. Il était bien conscient de son problème, mais se refusait à ce que cela lui fasse obstacle.

Dís sourit, et lui fit une courte étreinte. « C'est ce que tu as fait. »

**...oOo...**

Gandalf et les autres vieux nains comme Balin et Dwalin savaient qu'ils prenaient un risque à laisser Thorin voyager par lui-même pour trouver le trou du Hobbit. Ils l'avaient aperçu quelques jours plus tôt et la Comté n'était pas si grande, alors à quel point avait-il pu se perdre ?

« Comment t'es-tu perdu deux fois ? » demanda Balin en privé, après qu'ils eurent chanté.

« Leurs routes ressemblent à des sentiers, et Gandalf ne m'avait mentionné aucun ferry. » répondit Thorin.

Balin grimaça intérieurement. Le seul ferry qu'il connaissait à proximité était près de Bree, donc relativement éloigné. « Oui, eh bien, ça sera plus facile de trouver notre chemin à la lumière du jour demain. »

Le regard que lui lança Thorin avait un soupçon d'auto-dérision. « Il faisait jour lorsque je suis parti. »

**...oOo...**

S'il y avait une chose que Thorin avait secrètement apprécié durant leur voyage au travers des tunnels des gobelins, c'était qu'il savait exactement où il était pour la première fois depuis des années. Quand Gandalf avait suggéré qu'ils se dirigent vers la lumière du jour, il avait mené le groupe dans la bonne direction totalement confiant. Puis ils avaient dû quitter les grottes, et Thorin avait blâmé Gandalf pour les avoir menés vers une falaise. Maintenant il était blessé et ça leur avait pris toute la journée pour descendre de l'imposante pierre où les aigles les avaient déposés, mais ils pensèrent tout de même qu'ils pourraient encore faire une heure ou deux de marche avant le coucher du soleil.

« Nous nous dirigeons vers l'est », déclara Thorin, marchant d'un pas déterminé dans la direction de la course du soleil.

Le reste de la compagnie le regarda s'en aller. Finalement, Bofur prit la parole. « Pensez-vous qu'on doive lui dire que le soleil se couche à l'ouest ? »

* * *

_Et voilà, une toute petite traduction sur le Hobbit :)_


End file.
